


Kinktober Day 21

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 21

Alice slumped as she dropped her purse beside the door and tugged off her shoes, shuffling to the couch. Robin glanced up from her book and smiled, opening her arms for Alice to sink into her lap. Robin combed her fingers through the short curls and smiled softly.

"What's wrong, babygirl?"

Alice peeked up and lightly nuzzled her collar. "Long day, tired."

Robin smiled and rubbed her back, kissing her temple. "Does babygirl need milky?"

Alice turned pink and nodded slightly, playing with the end of Robin's large button up. "Can I, mommy?"

Robin nodded and leaned back into the cushions, unbuttoning the top several buttons. "Of course, now come here. And, no teeth."

Alice nodded slightly and leaned forward as Robin tugged her shirt open. Robin relaxed back as she began suckle, loosely hugging her waist. Robin smiled softly at her and settled back, rubbing her back.

Alice relaxed as she easily swallowed the warm milk and flushed as Robin wiped some off her chin that dribbled out. Robin chuckled softly and licked it off, mumbling, "Don't be too messy, baby. This is daddy's shirt."

Alice softly hummed in agreement and rested her head against Robin's arm, contniuing to lazily suckle. Robin smiled softly as she began to nod off and carefully pulled her away, adjusting her shirt back into place as Alice easily dozed off.


End file.
